Rani Koothrappali
Doctor Rani Koothrappali was a member of UNIT's science division. She was enlisted in 2006, although a lot of her work was in the 70s and 80s thanks to her time during the companion of the Third Doctor. History Meeting the Doctor The Third Doctor, whilst travelling alone, went to the year 2015, to an offsite UNIT scientific base. There he met Rani Koothrappali, and claimed that her name reminded him of a fellow member of his academy. Almost immediately before he had arrived, it had been revealed that a Cyber Ship had landed near by and the Third Doctor had arrived to investigate. He claimed that the ship had already destroyed two galactic civilizations and was prepared to destroy Earth. As such, he brought her on board the ship where a Cybermat met them. Although the Doctor stomped it before it had a chance to use it's nano-virus, the Cybermen had been alerted to their presence and began to attack. The Doctor quickly realized this was an opportunity to reach the control room and found it was unmanned. He piloted the ship into outer space and activated the self destruct. They quickly got back to the TARDIS and he gave her the offer to be his companion, which she accepted. (COMIC: Cyberinvasion, TV: War of the Silurians) Almost immediately after this encounter, Rani asked for another adventure, which the Doctor happily obliged to. He brought her to the site of a Silurian rebellion. There, they worked with the rebels to overthrow the leader of the clan, who had been using said clan as slaves. While the two managed to make their way to his throne room, his guards managed to overpower them. They were brought to the prisons and about to be hypnotized, but when it was revealed that the Doctor was not affected, the duo broke out quickly. Fleeing to the rebel base, The Doctor revealed he had stolen schematics for a doomsday device. The rebels had the resources needed and the clan was planning to attack. While the rebels geared up for a defense, The Doctor and Rani, accompanied by a few Silurians, sneaked into the throne room again while the leader was commanding the attack. Much to Rani's surprise, she found a picture of herself being worshipped, though she quickly decided on this being coincidence. The Doctor, meanwhile, had set up a trap that would imprison the Silurian leader. It worked and the Silurians reclaimed their clan. While they were ready to celebrate, seeming to focus more on Rani, the duo decided it best to leave. (TV: War of the Silurians) Becoming A Time Lady And Meeting Traja Soon after, The Doctor received a summon to Gallifrey, where he brought Rani. There, they discovered that the Gallifreyans were all coming down with some sort of illness, and the Doctor began to catch on too. Upon request from the sickened high council, she worked with a medical scientist to cure this, while the death toll began to grow. They quickly found a cure and administered it to every Gallifreyan who had come down with the disease, though it involved going into barricaded areas with the risk of being shot. They were caught and interrogated, though her companion managed to persuade their interrogator that they should receive freedom. Gaining a rare mineral from the mines that were barricaded within, they soon went on to cure the disease and discovered that the source of the problem was from another planet, with a bacteria that adapted to Gallifreyan physiology and slowly killed them. The two scientists were granted Time Lady status for saving the Gallifreyan species, no more than honorary for Rani. (AUDIO: The Gallifreyan Cold) After another set of adventures with the Doctor, Rani returned to Gallifrey to be ordained as a Time Lady. However, the ceremony was interrupted by Trajareziskasiriusar, who demanded that she receive an Artron Recorder to continue her 'mission'. When denied, she stormed off, Rani giving chase much to the Doctor's dismay. Rani managed to get into Traja's TARDIS. She hid under the control panel, listening to Traja mumble about an individual named 'The Master' with a particularly annoyed tone. She was soon noticed and used the excuse of curiosity as to why she was spying on Traja. Begrudgingly, Traja agreed to show Rani what she was doing, bringing her to a barren planet, where the target the Time Lords had assigned to her - The Master - was hiding out somewhere. Their search was futile as they discovered the Master had already noticed them giving chase and destroyed his base in preparation. However, they found an Artron Recorder that was still functioning, albeit with major damage. It remained alive long enough for them to discover that The Master had developed a shoddy TARDIS and had used it to escape. (AUDIO: Time Lady) Soon after Traja got to know Rani, they were put in a Dalek prison. They stayed there for two years, beginning to show signs of romance, before Traja eventually asked Rani out. She promised Rani they'd be free soon after, as she was aware of a Thal rebellion initiating around this point. Soon enough, the prison was invaded and the partners were freed. (AUDIO: Prisoners of the Daleks) Their honeymoon was set to be on Gallifrey, and while everything went as arranged, Rani was offered the abilities of a Time Lady, and was led to the Untempered Schism. She glared into it for no more than a few seconds before closing her eyes, her human body unable to handle it for any longer. She ran away, Traja encountering her whenever she curled up in a ball on the floor, holding her head as if to avoid the sound of drumming. Fully aware that Rani could hear the Drumming, Traja comforted Rani, helping her into her TARDIS and nursed her back to good health. Running a diagnostic scan over her, it turned out that Rani had gained the qualities of a Time Lady - her heart had divided into two and her aging had vastly decelerated. (AUDIO: The Honeymoon)Category:Individuals